Changements radicaux
by gurthwen
Summary: La veille de son mariage, tout bascule pour Hermione. HGSS


Et voilà une petite fic d'un chapitre pour faire patienter car j'ai toujours pas prit le temps de taper à l'ordi mon brouillon du prochain chapitre de ma fic.

Pour cette fic, je tien à remercier MelWel qui m'a fait réécrire la fin au moins dix fois (en sachant qu'au départ j'avais écrit cette histoire en une page recto-verso manuscrite pour finir avec 4pages rectos-versos et demis!!).

En espérant que la lecture vous plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous,

Gurthwen

**Changements radicaux**

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Hermione était dansla cuisine de son appartement qu'elle occupait depuis deux ans, c'est à dire depuis la fin de ses études pour devenirmaître en potion. Elle avait maintenant 24 ans. Ginny, sa meilleure amie, la regarder préparer la cuisine.

« Mione, je sais que tout le monde, en particulier ma mère, tient à votre mariage mais je remarque que tu es stressée et crispée à l'idée de te marier. Tu peux demanderà Ron de le reporter tu sais, il t'aime tellement qu'il accepterait pour te faire plaisir, sans même y réfléchir vraiment.

- Peut-être mais... Tu ne sais pas tout Gin'.

- Alors dis moi ce que je ne sais pas! Voyons, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire! »

Hermione hésita un long moment à dire ce qu'elle cachait au fin fond de son coeur. Finalement, face au regard suppliant et rempli de malice et de curiosité de la rouquine, elle céda doucement.

« Pour tout te dire... Je dois t'avouer que ce qui fait que je suis stressée par rapport aumarriage de demain, c'est que... Je... En faite...

- Allez mione! Crache le morceau!!

- Je... Je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour ton frère se sont taris depuis quelque mois et... Et j'ai l'impression que ces sentiments perdus se reforment mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Finit-elle par avouer en pleurant.

- Je le savais, avoua-t-elle. Je l'avais remarqué à ton comportement enversRon et surtout envers le professeur Snape.

- Co...comment as-tu su?! S'affola Hermione

- Il suffit d'avoir un peu de jugeote et de regarder l'expression de tes yeux. Ils sont ternes quand tu es avec Ron alors que quand il s'agit de Snape, ils brillent et pétillent de joie. Et dire que j'ai remarquer la même expression dans les yeux du maître des potions.

- Et... Tu en penses quoi de tout ça? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Snape a prouvé son allégeance à notre cause et a prouvé que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de le tuer pour assurer la continuité de son plan pour la réussite d'Harry. Si tout cela n'avait pas était dit, je t'aurais sûrement giflé pour te remettre lesidées en place. Maintenant, je peux juste te dire de laisser parler ton coeur car ce sera toujours la meilleure voie possible. Par contre mione, je te demanderais de te dépêcher à choisir!

- Choisir entre quoi et quoi? Intervînt Severus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Je dirais plutôt entre qui et qui professeur! » Répondit Ginny qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour les laisser seuls.

Severus regarda partir la rouquine avec un air interrogatif puis prit ses aises en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises afin de regarderHermione, de dos, qui s'acharnait à découper les légumes sans se couper un doigt, refusant obstinément d'utiliser la magie pour des tâches quotidiennes si simples.

Depuis queSeverus avait était disculpé des crimes qu'il avait, sois-disant, commis, Hermione et lui s'était entendus de mieux en mieux.Ils travaillaient ensemble sur la recherce de nouvelles potions, ils débattaient de différentes théories ou sur les livres qu'ils avaient lus chacun de leur côté, etc... Leur relation était donc, automatiquement, devenue de plus en plus intime jusqu'à l'aveu mutuel de leur secret les plus cachés.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien tourmentée Granger.

- Des petits problèmes deconscience on va dire... »

Severus se leva pour se placer derrière elle. Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, amicalement, Severus savait qu'un massage au niveau des épaules et du coup la calmait et la détendait desuite, c'est pourquoi il se mit donc à la masser doucement et, au moment où il apposa ses mains sur elle, il la sentit frissonner délicieusement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire de contentement.

« Comment savez-vous comment me détendre alors que Ron, avec qui je suis censée me marier demain, n'est même pas capable d'y prêter juste attention?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste en parlant de votre mariage de demain? C'est un moment unique qui devrait pourtant vous rendre heureuse et souriante.

- C'est de là que viennent mes _petits _problèmes de conscience...

- Comment cela? » Demanda-t-il, surpris, en gardant les mains sur les épaules d'Hermione alors qu'il avait arrêter tout massage.

Un moment desilence s'installa avant qu'elle ne se décide à finalement tout lui dire.

« Pour tout dire, je n'aime plus Ron...

- Ah... C'est en effet un gros problème.

- Vosparoles ne m'aident guère vous savez » Dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Severus ria de bon coeur devant le sarcasme de cette jeune femme, chose qui était apparue chez elle au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fréquentaient. Il l'invita à s'assoire autour dela table avec une tasse de thé au citron.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour aider à résoudre les problèmes de coeur, et vous le savez bien, alors, pourquoi m'en parler à moi?

- c'est **vous **qui avez voulus savoir il me semble bien!

- Ah... Dit-il, étrangement embarrassé.

- De toute façon, je savais très bien que je finirais par vous en parler étant donné que je parle plus avec vous qu'avecGinny qui est pourtant ma meilleure amie.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous me faites confiance.

- Vous avez changé depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard, _professeur_.

- Est-ce si déplaisant que cela?

- Oh... Biensûr que non... C'est même l'inverse étant donné que... Vous me plaisez. » Finit-elle, toute rouge.

Severus se retrouva encore à rire devant les manières d'Hermione. Cela faisait plusieur temps qu'il se voyait fondre littéralement face à cette jeune femme. Hermione, quand à elle, croisa les bras face à cette réaction, boudeuse.

« C'est injuste de vous moquer de moi!

- Je ne me moque pas, détrompe toi!

- Vous me tutoyez maintenant?!

- Pourquoi pas! Il me semble que nous avons assez appris à nous connaître pour que je puisse me le permettre.

- C'est vrai mais... C'est étrange. »

Leur tasseétant vidées, Severus se leva pour prendre la théïère et resservitHermione avec galenterie. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre soudainement, provoquant un sursautgénéral. Hermione se retrouva alors avec de l'eau bouillante sur son chemisier et sur son pantallon. Severus, se pliant en millesexcuses, s'empressa de prendre de quoi l'essuyer pour réparer son erreur, qui n'était, d'ailleur, pas vraiment de sa faute.

A genoux, en train d'appliquer uneserviette sur le bas ventre et les cuisse d'une hermione toute rouge, c'est ainsi que Ronald Weasley les trouva. Se rendant compte de leur position compromettante, Hermione etSeverus se relevèrent rapidement mais tellement maladroitement que Severus du prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour la ratraper, lui évitant de se casser la figure. Ron, quand à lui, était rouge pivoine de colère et n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte.

« Je peux t'expliquer Ron, s 'engageaHermione.

- C'est votre délicatesse habituelle qui a fait, je suppose, le boucan qui a provoqué sursaults et catastrophes. Tout cela ayant mené à la situation dans laquelle vous nous avez trouvé! Attaqua Severus

- Hermione... Commença Ron... J'ai rencontré Ginny qui m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

- Oui... Euh... En ce qui concerne ce qu'il c'est passé avec Severus...

- Parce que tu l'appels par son prénom maintenant?! S'énerva-t-il

- Je vous prie de baisser le ton Weaslez! Intervînt le professeur Snape.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires Snape! Les histoires concernant ma fiancée et moi ne vous concernent pas! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!!

- STOP!! » cria Hermione, en larme.

Severus, désolé, passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour essayer, à sa façon, de la faire aller mieux. Ron bouillonna intérieurement en voyant ce geste mais il n'était pas encore au bout de sessurprises. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, Hermoine se calma et s'arma de courage.

« Severus à tout à voir avec la discution... Ron... Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas prête à me marier.

- Ecoutes, on peut en reparler si tu veux, mais seuls. Snape n'a rien à voir avec nous!

- Si, Ron. D'ailleur je souhaite qu'il entende tout.

- Hermione, je...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de protester, si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit là alors je partirais avec lui. Severus **doit **entendre.

- Bien... Céda le rouquin, pour ce qui est du marriage, tu sais, on peut le reporter!

- Tu ne comprends pas... Je ne veut **plus **me marrier avec toi.

- Mais... Même si on ne se marrie pas, on peut toujours rester ensemble non?!

- Avez-vous vraiment la capacité de compréhension d'une huitre Weasley? » RaillaSeverus.

Ron soupira mais reprit courage, s'aprêtant à recevoir le coup de grâce en posant cette question : « Et que vient faire Snape dans l'affaire? ». Hermione tourna alors la tête vers Severus pour le regarder dans les yeux.Il avait un drôle de sourire et elle sentait sa main sur sa taille qui la ramener de plus en plus vers lui, les resserrants de plus en plus étroitement. La jeune femme gonfla ses poumons et regarda Ron, bien décidée à lui parler.

« Je l'aime.

- Tu as perdue la tête?! Il t'a ensorcelé! Hermione, tu...

- Je vous affirme, monsieur Weasley, l'interrompaSeverus, que jamais je n'oserais ensorceler la personne que j'aime. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête, surtout que je ne lui avait jamais avoué mes sentiments, jusqu'alors cachés aux yeux de tous. »

Hermione était bouche bée devant la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage déterminé du maître des potions qui était, à présent, tourné vers elle. La jeune femme ne remarqua le départ de Ron qu'au moment où, alors qu'elle venait de se retrouver totalement dans les bras masculins de Severus, elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Se retournant aussi vivement que son compagnon vers l'intrus, Hermione découvrit Remus.

« Et bien, je vois que tu as finalement changé d'avis mione.

- bonjour quand même! DitHermione en s'avançant vers lui sous le regard étonné de Severus. Tu dois être déçu non?

- Pas du tout! Je le connais bien, n'est-ce pas Severus?, et je sais qu'il ne te fera aucun mal.

- Je ne comprend pas, dit Hermione en regardant son compagnon arriver, Vous n'êtes donc pas ennemis depuis toujours?!

- Non, répondit Severus, on va dire que l'on s'est rendu quelque services étant jeunes qui font que l'on est devenus plus ou moins amis sans qu'on le fasse remarquer.

- Ah...

- Par contre, Hermione, que vas-tu faire pour le marriage?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de l'annuler.

- J'en vois pourtant une autre! Renchérit innocemment Remus avec un sourire malicieux auquel Severus répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tout les deux?

- Remus, répondit Severus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Tu aimerais, avoue-le! Ria Remus.

- Oui, mais elle? Je ne veux pas la brusqer et encore moin la forcer!

- Mais vous allez arrêter de parler en faisant semblant de ne pas me voir?! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? S'énerva Hermione.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parlez tout les trois, ajouta Molly Weaslez. »

Molly venait d'arriver dans la pièce et les regardai, les mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère. Elle avait croisé son fils qui n'avait rien voulu lui dire, préférant partir au calme pour pleurer son désarroit.

« Hermione, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Ronnald était si triste quand je l'ai vu partir d'ici.

- Tout est finit entre nous. Je suis désolé, vous êtes venue pour rien ici, mais ça ne pouvais plus continuer entre lui et moi car je ne l'aimais plus. »

Molly resta sans voix, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais, soudain, une autre voix féminine se fit entendre au moment où Ginny apparue derrière sa mère.

« Alors, et vous deux? Demanda la rouquine au nouveau couple.

- Ils se mariront demain! Lança Remus, tout joyeux.

- QUOI?! Lancèrent Hermione et molly alors que Ginny criait un grand « Youpi!! » en applaudissant »

Severus maudit intérieurement Remus et le caractère toujours aussi gamin de la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

« Hum... Commença Severus... Remus s'avance légèrement...

- C'est donc ça? Vous parliez de cela tout à l'heure?

- Oui, avoua Severus, la tête haute. Car c'est ce que je désire au fond de moi. Mais jamais je ne te l'aurais demandé, ne t'en fais pas.

- Pourquoi? Tu aurais pourtant pu tu sais.

- Comment ça?

- Je n'aurais pu te dire non.Répondu-t-elle, sa voix remplie de malice.

- Et si je te le demandais maintenant?

- Je sais pas... Essaye pour voir!

- Hermione Granger, l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout têtue, maître en potions, et très bonne cuisinière à ses heures, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, accepterais-tu de m'épouser et de me supporter tout le reste de ta vie?

- Te supporter? Fastoche! Dit-elle en riant, puis elle prit un air faussement solennel. Oui, j'accepte! »

Severus soupira face à cette manie Gryffondorienne, mais qui l'avait pourtant fait craquer chez elle, de ne jamais dire les choses clairement desuite, même si on risque une crise cardiaque à tout moment en attendant cette maudite réponse.

Se laissant enfin aller à ses pulsions, il pritHermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec envie alors que Ginny criait à nouveau son « Youpi!! » en se jettant de joie dans les bras de Remus pour s'en retirer aussitôt, rouge pivoine. Quand Hermione mit fin au baiser pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis (Remus et elle avaient vu leur amitié croitre au fur et à mesure du temps), elle s'apperçu que tout les deux regardaient dans des directions opposées, chacun avec le joues bien rouge. Hermione, qui avait vu leur échange du coin de l'oeil, commença à rigoler en ne pouvant s'enpêcher de leur demander : « Et vous, à quand votre marriage? »

Molly n'en croyais plus ses oreilles. Hermione qui partait avec Severus, sa fille était apparemment amoureuse de Remus et non de Harry qui aurait pourtant fait un gendre merveilleux... C'était en tout, des changements bien trop radicaux à son gout!


End file.
